


I Didn’t Mean for This to Happen

by Ranger_of_the_Forest



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: I didn’t mean to but I just started shipping them, M/M, My first time writing m/m pls don’t judge me, Oneshot collection, Tyrus - Freeform, my precious bbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_the_Forest/pseuds/Ranger_of_the_Forest
Summary: One shots starring everyone’s favorite angsty gays.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so I don’t really know how this happened but I’m low key really obsessed with Andi Mack and tbh I think Tyrus is the cutest ship, so this happened.

Cyrus had a plan. Ok, not exactly a plan. More like a vague semblance of one. But it was close enough. He had to make things up to Buffy. And this was the only thing he could think of. 

“TJ!” He shouted as he entered the boys’ locker room. The Jefferson Middle’s basketball captain looked up. As did the rest of the team. Crap. He really hadn’t thought this through.

“Cyrus, what’s up?”

“I need to talk to you.”

“Then let’s talk.”

“I mean, alone.” 

TJ shrugged and followed Cyrus out into the hallway. They walked past the rows of lockers, and the shorter boy felt his palms begin to sweat. He hadn’t thought this through.

“Look TJ, I know you have your, EE, issues.” 

TJ stared down at him, his face a mask.

“But Buffy’s my best friend, and you can’t just take advantage of her like that.”

“You helped me.”

“Yes but I shouldn’t have. The point is you can’t go around getting people in trouble for your mistakes.”

“Hey, I didn’t make her help me, she did that on her own.”

“It’s wrong, and you know it. Why should Buffy get in trouble for something that was your fault?” 

“My fault, huh?”

TJ walked towards Cyrus, who stumbled back against a wall of lockers. The basketball captain leaned forward, til his face was inches away from Cyrus’s.

“I’m not really interested in what Buffy thinks of me. But you-“ 

Their eyes met, and Cyrus felt his heart stop.

“You, I am interested in.”

Cyrus shivered as he felt TJ’s breath against his ear. He had never felt so scared in his entire life. And yet some sick part of him was enjoying this. 

TJ pulled back and crossed his arms.

“I-I-“ 

Cyrus stammered, trying to regain his balance. This was not panning out in the way he had intended at all. TJ smirked.

“You know Cyrus, it’s cute how much you care about your friends. It’s one of the things I like about you.” 

And with that TJ strolled off down the hall. Cyrus could even swear he heard the boy whistling. 

He slid down the lockers until he landed on the floor with a thump. Cyrus hadn’t been expecting, well, that. He let out a groan and buried his face in his hands. He had never felt so conflicted. What was he supposed to say to Buffy now?


	2. TJ is an Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ is a fucking idiot that's all I have to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I just made a series of Tyrus headcanons on my Andi Mack side blog (@dociousmagociousandiman #shameless plug) and I've been thinking about a lot of Tyrus-y things so expect another update soon.

"So there's this guy I like."

Wasn't there always? TJ tried desperately not to roll his eyes. Ever since Cyrus had come out to TJ, he'd been telling TJ about his crushes. And he hadn't minded. At first. But the more time he spent with Cyrus, the more time he realized that he wanted to be his object of admiration. Not Jonah or Gus or whatever other boy caught Cyrus's eye. TJ wanted to be a good friend to the other boy, but it was hard when all he wanted to do was grab Cyrus's hand and look him in the eye and say-

"TJ, are you listening?"

"Of course, I find everything you say endlessly fascinating."

TJ nearly fell out of his chair trying to avoid a poke from Cyrus.

"Oh hush you. Anyway, I've liked him for a while, and-"

"And you're too shy to tell him how you feel?" 

TJ interrupted. The shorter this conversation was, the sooner TJ could go back to pining over Cyrus from a distance. It somehow hurt less than hearing over and over again how he didn't have a chance with him.

"Well, yes. But it's different this time. I- I don't know how to explain it. I used to get so worked up over my crushes. This guy- he's special. I never feel more like myself than when I'm around him. He keeps me grounded, but I know together we could reach the stars." 

TJ insides twisted. He'd give anything for Cyrus to talk about him like that. He looked up, and saw Cyrus staring at him with the strangest expression.

"I want to tell him how I feel, but-"

"You don't know that he's gay?" 

"Yeah, but even if he was that wouldn't necessarily mean he liked me." 

Who the fuck wouldn't like Cyrus?

"So, who's the guy?" 

TJ said, not wanting to prolong his suffering.

"TJ."

"Yeah?"

"No, I mean, TJ." 

"I don't understand."

Cyrus reached across the table and grabbed TJ's hand with his own. TJ looked down. Fuck, Cyrus's hands were soft. 

"TJ." 

Cyrus repeated, and TJ glanced up at him. Oh. OH. He felt his face begin to redden. TJ pulled his hand away. Cyrus looked crestfallen. 

"I get it, you're straight. I knew you wouldn't be interested in-"

"Straight? Wouldn't be interested? Cyrus, I- I'm crazy about you." 

TJ confessed, staring down at his shoes.

"You- you are?" 

"Yes. I've been trying to work up the courage to tell you for months, but I've never had the chance. Besides, I didn't think I was good enough for you."

TJ admitted.

"Not good enough? TJ, I've never felt so strongly about anyone in my life." 

Cyrus reached out his hand again and TJ took it. 

"So I guess what I'm saying is, will you be my boyfriend?" 

TJ didn't think his face could get any more red, but it did. Cyrus puppy dog eyes Goodman had just asked him to be his boyfriend?! 

"Yes." 

Cyrus's face broke out into a grin. 

"Okay, good."

"Good." 

"Fine." 

"Fine." 

Before TJ knew what he was doing, he had crossed to the other side of the table and pulling Cyrus into a hug. 

"I should've confessed to you ages ago."

Cyrus murmured. TJ put his head on top of Cyrus's.

"You smell good." 

Cyrus pulled his head out from under TJ and looked up at him.

"That's all you have to say after our big romantic moment?" 

"Oh, that wasn't our big romantic moment. This is."

TJ said, bringing his lips to meet Cyrus's. There was no more talking after that.


	3. I didn’t just come here to dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with how this turned out but w/e here ya go.

Cyrus felt the beat of the music pulsing though his veins as he busted out some of his signature moves on the dance floor. It was Jefferson Middle’s end of year dance, and the 7th grade had turned up in full force. It had taken Cyrus hours to find the right attire for the occasion (emerald green suit with a buttercream yellow pocket square), but it was worth it. This night was perfect. Well, almost...

“Cyrus! We have a situation.” Buffy hissed, dragging him away from the center of the gym. 

“What’s the- oh.”

Cyrus spotted Jonah approaching Andi on the other side of the gym.

“Can’t we stop them?”

“Too late.” 

Buffy grimaced as Jonah gave Andi a little wave. Ever since they had broken up, things had been strained between the space otters’ captain and the good hair crew. It had been Andi’s decision, as she had realized that she was more compatible with a certain artist that attended Jefferson Middle’s rival school. At least Walker hadn’t been able to attend tonight, preventing the most awkward encounter in the history of awkward encounters. 

“Look, she’s coming over.” He hissed at Buffy.

Sure enough, their friend was pushing through the crowd towards them, and she did not look happy.

“What did he say?” Buffy asked, reaching out to grab Andi’s arm. 

“He asked how I was, and then he asked where Walker was.”

Yikes. 

“Poor Jonah.” Cyrus murmured.

Buffy glared at him.

“Are you taking his side?”

“No, it’s just-“

“Don’t worry about it, Cyrus.” Andi said, waving a hand. 

“It’s not his fault. I think he’s just lonely. Maybe you should go talk to him.”

“Me?” Cyrus gulped. 

“Yes, you. You guys are still friends, right?”

“I-I guess.”

Cyrus hadn’t talked to Jonah since the breakup. Truthfully, he had been making a point to avoid the boy.

“Then go.” Buffy said, pushing him forward.

Cyrus gulped, then walked over to Jonah. The other boy’s face lit up as he saw Cyrus approach.

“Cyrus, my man, how’s it hanging?”

“Slamming, Jojammalama.” He replied, clasping the other boy’s hand. 

Was it just his imagination, or had Jonah held onto his hand a fraction longer than necessary?

“Listen, can we talk? There’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you about.”

“O-ok.” 

Cyrus allowed himself to be led to the edge of the gym. Jonah reached up to tousle his hair, and Cyrus tried not to stare. It had been excruciating, but he had finally managed to (mostly) get over Jonah. Although that was only possible because-

“I don’t know how to say this, and it took me a while to realize it, but- I’m bi, Cyrus.”

Cyrus nearly fell over backwards. He was what now?

“You are?”

“Yes. And I- I realized that I liked you. As more than a friend. And I was wondering- if you liked me too?”

Cyrus had dreamed of this moment, fantasized about it. He had spent so many moments, waking or sleeping, imagining this exact scenario play out. But something was- off. Jonah’s hands were twitching, his eyes shifting, and Cyrus knew what was happening. Maybe Jonah did really like him, but that wasn’t what the boy was struggling with. 

“Jonah, I appreciate you coming out to me, but I-“

“Wait, so you’re not gay?”

Cyrus blinked.

“No, I-I am, but-“

“You just don’t feel the same way?”

He sighed.

“Listen, once I would have given anything to hear you say those words for me, but now...” Cyrus trailed off, and against his will found his eyes scanning the dance floor. He hadn’t seen him all night.

“You- you like someone else?” 

“Yes. And it’s nothing personal, really. I just- you just got out of a relationship with Andi. I think what you need right now is time and space. And even if we did date, I- I don’t think you would be happy Jonah. Not really.”

Jonah stepped back, stunned. Then a look of resignation came over his face.

“I understand. And- I know things are weird right now, but- is there any way we could still be, you know, friends?”

Cyrus smiled, and clapped Jonah on the back.

“Of course we can.”

“And Cyrus?”

“Yes?”

“I think someone is waiting for you.”

Cyrus whipped his head around, and felt his breath catch in his throat. It was him. With one last nod at Jonah, he began to move through the crowd, as if in a daze. The other boy moved closer and closer, until the two of them were only inches apart.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I didn’t think you were going to make it tonight.”

The other boy scratched the back of his head, sheepish.

“I almost didn’t. But then-“

“Yes?”

He stepped closer.

“Cyrus, there’s something I want- no, need- to ask you.”

Cyrus’ heart leapt. He felt as if he was floating in the air.

“Dance with me.” He said simply, extending his hand.

After a moment of hesitation, the taller boy took it. A slow song started to play. As the couples formed around them, Cyrus placed his hands around the older boy’s neck as his arms circled his waist. They swayed together, noses brushing, and Cyrus had never felt so at peace. For so long he had thought that Jonah was all he needed to be happy. But his definition of happiness had changed drastically over the past few months. Sometimes what you needed wasn’t what you thought you did. Sometimes what you needed was standing just in reach, wearing a basketball jersey and an irresistible smirk. And sometimes, the prince found his knight in shining armor, even if it wasn’t the one he had expected.


	4. River

“What are you doing here?”

“I just had to see you. Cyrus, I- I’m so sorry.”

“It’s too late, TJ. I broke up with you. I- I don’t want to see you anymore.” 

“I know I hurt you. And I wish I could take it back. But I love you, Cyrus Goodman. And I can’t just let you walk out of my life without trying to become someone worthy of you.”

“You...you love me?” 

“Cyrus, I’ve always loved you. I guess it just took losing you to realize it.” 

TJ stepped further into his apartment, closer to Cyrus. He pulled out his phone, and music started to play. Cyrus stilled.

“You remembered.”

“How could I forget our first dance together?” 

TJ closed the door behind him, and Cyrus felt something stir inside of him. TJ had flown across the country just to talk to him. He should be furious with him. They hadn’t spoken since yesterday, when Cyrus said he was done. But maybe TJ had known that Cyrus wasn’t close to being done with him either. Maybe that’s why TJ was standing here now, his heart on his sleeve. 

TJ held out his hand. Cyrus took it, and let TJ pull him closer to him. Their hands intertwined, they swayed to Leon Bridges, and Cyrus felt his heart begin to expand. He pressed his head to TJ’s chest, close enough to hear how fast his heart was beating. To know that his own heart was beating just as fast. 

Cyrus felt TJ’s lips press against his head, and he smiled in spite of himself. Maybe he was crazy for letting TJ in again. But after everything they had been through together, they deserved another chance. 

Cyrus closed his eyes and memories flashed through his head. From that day on the swings to watching his boyfriend play basketball to senior prom with all their friends...they had done so much of life together. Maybe it was foolish for him to look back on the past, but when he looked at TJ all he could see, all he’d ever seen, was their future together. And no distance, however great, could keep them apart for long.


	5. Play it, Sam

Cyrus sighed as he stared out the window. It was raining. And not just a light sprinkling either. Heavy, relentless downpour. He and TJ were supposed to hang out today, but his parents were out shopping and there was no way he could walk to his boyfriend’s house in the rain.   
He sighed and pulled out his phone. Better break the bad news to TJ now.  
Cyrus frowned. It looked like the basketball player had already texted him.  
TJ: here :)  
No. Surely not. But at that moment the doorbell rang. Cyrus raced downstairs to the front door and opened it. Sure enough, there was TJ, standing on his porch, water dripping off him.   
“Did you seriously walk here?” Cyrus asked.  
TJ shrugged.  
“It wasn’t that bad.”  
“You’re soaked.”   
“I’ll dry off eventually.”  
“No offense mom would flip if you sat down on our furniture like that. So-“  
“So?”   
Cyrus took a deep breath, feeling the heat rise up in his face.  
“You’ll have to change.”  
“I don't have anything.”  
“I can...lend you something.”   
TJ raised an eyebrow and Cyrus’s blush deepened. He gestured for TJ to follow him upstairs. They entered his bedroom and Cyrus suddenly felt self conscious. They had only been dating for a couple weeks, and whenever they had been at one of his homes his parents were always there.   
“What are you doing?” Cyrus asked.  
TJ paused, hand on the closet door.  
“Do you not keep your clothes in here?”  
“No, I- I do. I just-“  
“Don’t want me going through your closet?”  
TJ stepped back and Cyrus walked by him. He felt conscious of TJ’s eyes on him as he perused his closet for something the other boy could wear.   
“This might be the only thing that fits you,” Cyrus admitted, holding what he had pulled out in front of him.  
TJ shrugged.  
“Sounds good.”   
They stood there for a few moments. TJ tilted his head to the side and gave Cyrus a grin.   
“You gonna stay here?”  
“Oh.”   
Cyrus felt his face turn red, and walked out of his room, closing the door behind him. He waited for TJ to change, feeling apprehension mounting. Cyrus had been fine around TJ before they started dating. He had imagined his crush to be so improbable that for whatever reason he was never nervous around TJ. Until he had asked Cyrus out just a few weeks ago. And suddenly, he was a anxious wreck. Every time he was close to TJ, he felt like he was about to implode. Cyrus had almost passed out the first time they held hands. They hadn’t kissed yet, and he was terrified that he would mess it up somehow.  
“Cyrus?”   
He looked up, and his heart started pounding faster. Even in Cyrus’s oversized dinosaur onesie, TJ still looked gorgeous. It wasn’t fair.   
“Should I leave my clothes up here, or-?”  
“Yeah, that’s fine.” Cyrus said, not trusting himself to look TJ in the eyes.  
They walked back downstairs, and TJ plopped on the couch. Cyrus suddenly forgot how to sit. He stretched his legs out and slumped back in his seat.   
“You good?” TJ asked, his face crinkling into a smile.  
“What? Oh, yes.”  
They sat in a silence for a few moments.  
“So, are we going to watch something or?”  
“Yes, right.”   
Cyrus scrambled to his feet and walked over to the TV. He turned to TJ.  
“What do you want to watch?”  
“I don’t know, what do you have?”  
Cyrus opened the chest under the TV and looked inside. His heart sank. He hadn’t realized how few movies they had at his Mom’s place. There were several Baby Einstein DVDs, a pregnancy workout video, and a couple of old movies.   
“See anything good?”  
Cyrus nearly jumped out of his skin. TJ was standing behind him, looking over his shoulder.   
“Err, I don’t-“  
“Ooh, you guys have Casablanca?”   
“What’s that?” Cyrus said, looking up at TJ, very aware of how close they were.  
TJ’s eyes widened.  
“Oh my god, you’ve never seen Casablanca?”  
Cyrus shook his head.  
“Ok, well, we’re gonna change that today.”   
TJ pulled out the movie and started turning on the DVD player. Cyrus inched away and sat himself down on the couch with a sigh. He couldn’t help but doubt their relationship now that they were together. What if TJ woke up one morning and realized how, well, not cool he was?   
“I think you’re going to really like this movie.” TJ said, settling in next to Cyrus.  
Right next to Cyrus. Like, TJ’s arm stretched behind him on the couch inches away from touching him next to him. He didn’t know how he was supposed to focus on anything when his gorgeous boyfriend was this close to him.  
But Cyrus found himself getting sucked into the movie. Even though the film was black and white, he felt as if he was seeing it in color. The relationship between Rick and Ilsa was heartbreaking   
“Wow, that was…a lot.”  
TJ beamed at him.  
“It’s one of my favorites. I know, that’s like such a douchey film bro thing to say but it’s true. I cried the first time I watched it.”  
Cyrus turned to look at him.  
“Really?”  
“Why do you sound so surprised?”  
“I don’t know, you just don’t seem like the romance type.”  
TJ wrinkled his nose.  
“Are you kidding me? I love love.”  
“Huh.”  
“Yeah.”   
They sat in silence for a few moments.  
“Is there a reason we haven’t-“   
“Kissed?”   
“I don’t know, are we waiting or-“  
“No, I just though you-“  
“What?”  
Cyrus sighed and fiddled with his sleeve.  
“I just- ever since we started dating, I keep expecting you to say ‘psych!’ or something. I mean-“  
“Why would you think that?”  
TJ reached over and grabbed Cyrus’s hand. Cyrus felt his face get hot.  
“I- I don’t know. It’s stupid.”  
“I mean, if anything you’re too good for me, Cyrus.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I never thought I would find someone as amazing as you.”  
“Same.”   
Cyrus felt his heart hammering in his chest. TJ hadn’t removed his hand. Human contact had never been so thrilling.   
“So, should we?”  
“Just get it out of the way?”  
“I meant watch another movie, but yeah, I mean, if you want-“  
“Oh no, only if you-“  
“Okay.”  
“Okay.”  
Cyrus leaned forward at the same time TJ did, and their heads bumped.  
“Ow.”  
“Okay, let’s maybe not-“  
“Just, we’ll try again.”  
“Yeah.”  
They tilted their heads to one side, then the other side, until they were alternating. Cyrus closed his eyes and leaned forward. His lips met TJ’s, and they were kissing. It was nothing like Cyrus had imagined it, and yet, somehow better.   
He pulled away. TJ reached out to stroke his cheek.  
“You’re trembling. Are you-“  
“Yes. Was that-“  
“Yes.”   
They kissed again.   
“I never imagined my first kiss would happen while I was wearing a dinosaur onesie.” TJ chuckled, resting his forehead against Cyrus’s.  
“Wait, I was your first kiss?”  
TJ ducked his head.  
“Is that bad?”  
No, I mean- you’re the first guy I’ve kissed.”  
“Oh really? How do I compare?”  
“There’s no contest.”   
TJ grinned and leaned back in for another kiss.  
“You wanna watch another movie?” He said after he pulled away from Cyrus.  
Cyrus nodded.   
“Do you guys have Netflix?”   
“We do. I don’t know how I forgot about that.”  
“Because I’m just that dreamy?”   
TJ waggled his eyebrows and Cyrus rolled his eyes.  
“Ha ha ha, rub it in.”   
“You know you love me.”  
“I don’t know that that’s a thing that I know.”  
TJ shook his head.  
“You’re something else Underdog.”   
He nudged Cyrus, and Cyrus nudged him back. Then somehow their hands ended up intertwined again as TJ scrolled through Netflix.  
“I’m just saying, Moana is like, the best Disney Princess movie. I mean, Lin Manuel Miranda? Come on.”  
“Yeah but it still doesn’t top Hamilton. Besides, Make a Man Out of You? Hands down the best song in a movie.”  
“Any movie?”  
“Period.”   
“That’s a pretty bold statement.”  
“Well I’m not backing down.”  
“Do you know what this means?”  
“Watching them back to back and assigning them scores for different categories in order to decide which one is really the best?”  
“You read my mind.”  
.~.  
“That’s not fair, you can’t give every category a ten before the movie even starts!”  
“It’s one of my favorite movies of all time, okay?”   
“Look, if I can sit through you mercilessly critiquing Moana, you can have some self reflection about Mulan.”  
“But it’s just so perfect.”  
“Maybe perfect’s going a little too far but okay.”  
“Pff, we’ll see about that.”  
.~.  
“Ok, so adding up our totals for each individual film and dividing them in half, we have-“  
“A tie.”  
They looked at each other.  
“Who could’ve predicted that?”   
Cyrus didn’t answer, stroking his thumb over the back of TJ’s hand  
“So, what now?”  
“Wanna kiss again?”  
“Yes please.”   
At that moment, the front door opened. Cyrus threw himself to the other side of the couch.   
“Hey honey, you doing okay?”  
“Uh, yeah mom, I’m fine.”  
His mom poked her head around the door.  
“Oh, hello TJ. Been here long?”  
“Just a few hours.”  
“Well, let us know if you need anything. You two have fun.”  
“Will do, thanks.”  
Cyrus could hear his mom entering the kitchen and he sighed.  
“Your mom’s so nice to me.”  
“Well, you’re my boyfriend, she kind of has to be nice to you.”  
“Not necessarily.”  
“I guess you’re just that special then, huh?” Cyrus said, leaning over to boop TJ’s nose.  
“Ow.”  
“That could not have possibly hurt!”  
“Did so, I have a very delicate nose.” TJ made a face, the face Cyrus could never resist.  
“Want me to kiss it and make it better?”  
“Yes please.”


	6. Truth or Truth

“Hey TJ!”   
TJ cursed internally. Of all the times for him to show up, why now?  
“Who’s that?” Cyrus asked, looking over TJ’s shoulder to see who was coming down the hall.  
“It’s Mason, he’s on the basketball team.” TJ mumbled, feeling his nerves take over.  
What if he said something in front of Cyrus? He had been afraid of that ever since he came out to the team and they figured out he had a crush on Cyrus. He knew that there was no way Cyrus would like him back, and TJ was perfectly fine pining after him without doing about it.  
“Hey Mason.” TJ sighed, turning around to face him.  
Mason was on the shorter end of the team height wise, but he was definitely one of their best players. He stole the ball like nobody’s business.   
“Kippen, my man. Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend here?” Mason asked.  
TJ glared at him. He knew Mason knew exactly who Cyrus was.  
“I’m Cyrus Goodman.” Cyrus said, offering a hand.   
Mason turned back to face TJ.  
“You still coming to my house tonight for the team hangout?”   
TJ blinked.  
“Shit, was that tonight?”  
Mason tsk tsk-ed.   
“Language, Kippen.”  
He then turned to Cyrus.  
“TJ’s got a mouth dirtier than our uniforms after a game.”  
TJ fumed silently. Mason cursed like a sailor on and off the court, and yet he was lecturing TJ for letting slip the s-word? That punk would pay later.  
He tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear Mason say:  
“You should come tonight, it’s going to be fun.”   
“What? No.” TJ responded, almost reaching an arm out to protect Cyrus.  
“Why not? It’s my house and he’s welcome to be there. Unless you have a reason why he shouldn’t be there…” Mason said with a devilish look in his eyes.   
TJ could feel Cyrus staring at him. He didn’t want him to think he hated him, but if Cyrus was around the team he was going to figure out that TJ liked him. But TJ couldn’t think of a logical excuse that he could publicly give as to why Cyrus shouldn’t come.  
“Yeah, you should come.” TJ said to Cyrus feebly.  
His teammate slapped him on the back, hard.   
“That’s the spirit. I’ll see you two there.” Mason said, jogging off.   
TJ felt his insides clench. It was going to be a long night.  
.~.  
TJ showed up at Mason’s house 30 minutes before everyone was supposed to arrive. Technically as team captain it was to help the host set up. But in reality he was there early so he could chew Mason out in private for trying to blow his cover.  
He rang the doorbell and Mason answered the door, a lazy smile on his face.  
“Kippen, didn’t think you’d make it.”  
“What the hell is your problem?” TJ hissed, following his teammate inside.  
“Why did you invite Cyrus? It’s just the basketball team, he’s not going to know anyone.”  
“He knows you.”   
“That’s not the point. You’re going to let it slip that I like him.”  
Mason presses a hand to his heart.  
“TJ, you wound me. Why would I do that to you?”  
“Because you love publicly humiliating me.”  
“Funny, I’d say you do a good job of that on your own.”  
“Hahaha, very funny.”   
TJ say down on the sofa and crossed his arms.  
“Here are the rules for tonight. 1, no references or innuendos about me liking Cyrus, especially when he’s present. 2, no meddling or trying to get us together. 3, see rules one and two.”  
Mason let out an exaggerated sigh.   
“Alright Kippen, I promise I won’t say or do anything resembling matchmaking.”  
“Thank you.”  
“But you never know, something could happen on its own.”  
“There’s no chance of that happening.” TJ snorted.  
.~.   
As the night went on TJ felt himself relaxing little by little. He didn’t know what he had been worried about. Everyone on the team was going out of their way to be nice to Cyrus. Even Mason seemed to be behaving himself.   
After eating way too much pizza and drinking an equally large amount of soda, the boys had gathered in Mason’s living room. TJ hoped that Mason had picked out a good movie for tonight. The last time they hung out they had watched an Adam Sandler movie unironically. It made TJ shudder just thinking about it.  
“So what are we watching?” He asked.  
Them Mason smiled that evil little smile of his.  
“Oh, we’re not watching a movie tonight. Instead I thought it might be a fun to do something else. Ever heard of a little game called Truth or Dare?”   
TJ groaned but the rest of the team seemed strangely okay with this course of action. He narrowed his eyes. Surely they hadn’t been conspiring behind his back.  
“Everyone, get in a circle on the floor.”   
There was much scrambling over each other and scraping of chairs as the team (and Cyrus) assembled themselves into a haphazard circle. At least the rest of the team was as bad at geometry as TJ was.  
One of his knees bumped against someone else’s and TJ glanced over. Shit. It was Cyrus. Cyrus caught him looking and gave him a smile. TJ turned away before the other boy could see his face going red. Across the circle he could’ve sworn he heard Mason cackle.   
TJ’s dread mounted as it came closer and closer to his turn. He knew that his team wanted to get him to confess to Cyrus, but he wouldn’t let them.   
“TJ, truth or dare?” Gideon, a soft spoken boy on the team, asked.  
“Dare.” He said, picking what he thought was the lesser of two evils.  
“I dare you to pick truth.”  
“That’s not allowed!”  
“Technically it is a dare.” Mason chimed in from across the circle.  
The rest of the team murmured their agreement. TJ scowled. Traitors.  
“Fine. What’s the question?”  
“TJ, how do you feel about the person seated to your right?”   
TJ glanced over Cyrus who seemed to be studying the carpet intently. He swallowed.  
“He’s my best friend,” TJ answered, feeling a lump forming in his throat.  
“Be more specific!” Mason hissed.  
“He’s the type of person who you know will be there for you, no matter how much you screw up. Because in spite of what you think about yourself, he sees something inside you that’s worthwhile. He makes you want to be a better person to be worthy of that kind of lo- friendship. I don’t know how I’d live without him. He’s…” TJ trailed off, looking around the circle.  
Every single one of his teammates were staring at him as if he had spouted a second head. TJ realized that was the most he had ever said involving feelings to not just the team, but to everyone. He looked down, not daring to see what Cyrus’s response was.   
“Cyrus, truth or-“  
“I get to ask this question Kippen.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Host override.”  
“I don’t mind, TJ.” Cyrus piped up.  
“That’s the spirit! So, truth or dare, Goodman?”  
“I guess…truth?”   
“Describe your current crush.”  
TJ wished he could put his hands over his ears without anyone noticing. He didn’t want to hear Cyrus talking about how great some girl was.  
“Okay. So- I’ve liked this person for a while, but I haven’t had the guts to tell them. They’re funny, and surprisingly sweet, and more intelligent than people give them credit for. We have so much fun together, but we also have these crazy deep conversations about life. It’s like they don’t know how special they are. Everytime I’m around them I feel like I can’t even look at them, their eyes are so big and green, I get lost in them. But they’re one of my best friends and I don’t want to screw it up. I don’t know what I’d do without them.”  
TJ frowned. He didn’t think either Buffy or Andi had green eyes. Did Cyrus have a best friend that he didn’t know about? He felt like he was going to throw up.  
The game continued around the circle and TJ hoped that someone, anyone, would call it off before it got to him again. But he wasn’t so lucky.  
“TJ, truth or dare?”  
TJ sighed. Might as well get this over with.   
“Truth.”  
“Do you like waffles or pancakes better? Be honest.”  
TJ blinked. That was it?   
“Waffles.”  
He turned to Cyrus, but Mason interrupted. Again.  
“Goodman, truth or dare?”   
“Uh, truth.”  
“Oh come on, you’re no fun.”  
TJ saw Cyrus blush and in that moment he wished he could give Mason a good swift kick to the-  
“Fine, dare them.”  
“I dare you to call your crush right now and put them on speakerphone.”   
TJ leapt to his feet.  
“That’s not fair!”  
“No, it’s ok.”   
TJ watched Cyrus pull his phone out of his pocket and scroll through his contacts. It was like a vivid nightmare he couldn’t wake up from. He had known Cyrus didn’t like him back, known it from the beginning, but he didn’t need to see proof of that. It was too much.  
Cyrus hesitated before hitting a number. TJ couldn’t breathe.  
And then…his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He reached down. Surely it was his mom asking him to come home soon.   
TJ blinked. He didn’t understand. The number calling him was Cyrus’s.   
He glanced over at Cyrus, who was already looking at him.   
“Cyrus, you-“   
“I’m sorry. I know this makes things weird, and will probably ruin our friendship, but I-“   
TJ heard the wobble on Cyrus’s voice and it broke his heart. He knelt back down on the floor and grabbed Cyrus’s hand.   
“Maybe this will ruin our friendship, but I- I don’t just want to be your friend Cyrus. I want more. I always have.”   
Cyrus looked up at him, eyes watering.  
“You really mean that?”  
“I do.”   
Cyrus wrapped his arms around TJ and TJ hugged the other boy with all his strength.  
The rest of the team exploded. Before TJ and Cyrus knew what was going on they were surrounded by a swarm of aggressively happy basketball players.   
TJ started laughing, and so did Cyrus. All in all, TJ thought as he held Cyrus close to him, it was one of their more successful team bonding nights.


End file.
